


Daddy, please!

by nyxies_fanfics



Category: BDSM - Fandom, BDSM fic - Fandom, Daddy/babygirl fetish, Fetish - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Short fic - Fandom, shameless smut - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM fic, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, daddy/babygirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxies_fanfics/pseuds/nyxies_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pleads with her Daddy to finally feel the ecstasy that only he can give her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, please!

His strong hand gripped my throat, pulling each breath out of me. I could feel the air rapidly leaving my lungs as his grip got tighter. My eyes rolled back as far as they could, my body becoming weak and limp.  
Suddenly a rush of oxygen filled me and I choked and coughed on it's sweet entry into my body.

A gasp quickly floated over my shivering lips as I felt every inch of his delve deeply into me. Filling me up, giving me everything he had. As rough, fast and deep as he wanted. Owning every inch of my body. Making sure I knew he owned me.

Pounding into me until he was slick with my cum. Until I just couldn't take it anymore and I'm pleading with him "Please, Daddy! Please cum for me! I need to feel you covering me Daddy, Please!"

His own moans getting deeper and louder as he hears his baby girl plead with him until finally he can't hold back anymore and I get what I've been craving, what I had behaved so well to obtain.  
I feel it at least. His thick, creamy cum hitting my stomach. Pooling in my belly button, hitting my chest. The warmth alone causing me to moan once more.

I lay panting, a content smile covering my face "Thank you, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any kudos and comments.  
> I do accept prompts. Message me here or on Fetlife (Kali-Chaos) ONLY with prompts!


End file.
